A web application is an application that can be accessed over a network such as the Internet. A web application can be coded in a browser-supported language (e.g., scripting language combined with markup language) that can be accessed and used through a client-side web browser or another application on a client device (e.g., mobile application, desktop application, etc.). Web applications have become increasingly popular due to ubiquity of web browsers and convenience of using web browsers as clients. Moreover, the popularity of web applications has led to growth of centralized application marketplaces.
Recently, cloud computing has become more pervasive. Accordingly, web applications can be built on a cloud platform, where the web applications can run in the cloud and/or use backend services provided by the cloud. Conventional development of an application built on a cloud platform commonly involves a web programmer having an understanding of various cloud platform specific information (e.g., protocols, data structures, etc.) in order to read data from the cloud, write data to the cloud, use other backend services, and the like. In addition to such complexity associated with developing an application on a cloud platform, conventional development oftentimes can be time consuming. With the growth of the centralized application marketplaces, web programmers are increasingly looking for ways to write powerful applications in less time that work across mobile devices and web browsers.